Injuste
by Ilunae
Summary: La vie était injuste. Mineta s'en était rendu compte quand il était entré à Yuei.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Seroroki, Tsuchako, Momojirou, Kirimina, Tojiro et Iiyama sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

La vie était injuste. Mineta s'en était rendu compte quand il était entré à Yuei. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné pour mieux utilisé son alter. Il était aussi très intelligent. Il avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait établir de bonnes stratégies.

Il savait se rendre indispensable pendant les matchs d'entraînements. Si son équipe gagnait à chaque fois, c'était en partie grâce à lui. Parce qu'il faisait toujours tout pour gagner tout en aidant ses coéquipiers.

Il aurait donc dû être très populaire auprès des filles. C'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait tous ces efforts, après tout. Elles auraient donc toutes dû être en adoration devant lui. Ce n'était pas le cas pourtant. Mineta ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait toujours aucune fille qui lui courait après.

La plupart semblaient n'en avoir que pour Todoroki ou Bakugou. Cela le dépassait complètement. Ses deux camarades n'étaient pas si terribles que cela de son point de vue.

Il voulait bien reconnaître qu'ils étaient très forts. Ils faisaient bien partie des meilleurs élèves de la classe, après tout. Ils avaient aussi de bons alters. Il était vrai qu'ils se faisaient tout le temps remarquer.

C'était surtout au niveau du caractère que Mineta n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Todoroki n'était pas le type le plus aimable de leur classe. Il répondait aux professeurs. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le mot tact voulait dire.

En plus de cela, il sortait avec Sero. Sachant cela, les filles auraient dû laisser tomber. Elles auraient dû reporter leur attention sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de mieux, comme Mineta.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elles faisaient. Au contraire, elles continuaient de baver sur Todoroki. Il y en avait même qui tentaient toujours leur chance avec lui. A chaque fois, elles repartaient toujours en pleurant. Cela lui faisait toujours mal au cœur de les voir comme ça. Si seulement, elle acceptait de le laisser les consoler.

Pour ce qui était de Bakugou, c'était encore pire. Il avait un très sale caractère. Mineta voulait bien dire qu'il avait changé depuis leur première année. Il était vrai qu'il se montrait plus coopératif pendant les entraînements.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait changé totalement de personnalité. Il continuait de passer le plus clair de son temps à faire la gueule. Il les traitait toujours d'extras pendant les entraînements et leur râlait dessus.

Comment un type pareil pouvait plaire aux filles ? Surtout qu'il n'était pas sympa avec elles, non plus. A chaque fois qu'une fille voulait lui parler pour lui demander de sortir avec elle, elle se faisait envoyer balader.

Mineta aurait tout donné pour pouvoir sortir avec une seule d'entre elles. Il n'avait pas de chance parce qu'elles avaient plutôt tendance à le fuir. Les filles de sa classe le frappaient.

Ashido l'avait torturé, une fois. Elle était même allée jusqu'à dire à Monsieur Aizawa qu'il devrait se faire virer de la classe. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il était pourtant un bon élément.

Mineta savait donc que la vie était injuste. Il découvrit à quel point elle pouvait l'être, un soir alors qu'il essayait de dormir.

"Aaaah !"

Mineta cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer l'un de ses camarades du premier étage s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un.

Tokoyami était un oiseau. Aoyama sortait avec Iida et, leur délégué ne ferait jamais cela dans les dortoirs. Il était beaucoup trop sérieux, pour cela. Il ne prendrait jamais le risque d'enfreindre les règles.

Quant à Midoriya, c'était Midoriya. Il était bien gentil et, il était vrai que lui aussi était très fort. Il était bien dans les premiers de leur classe. Il n'avait rien de particulier, cependant.

Mineta n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer avec une fille. Il avait donc dû rêver. Mineta referma les yeux.

"Aaah... Encore !"

Il rouvrit les yeux. Cette fois-ci, il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il avait très bien entendu. Il y avait l'un de ses camarades qui était en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une fille.

Les bruits continuèrent et, il se rendit compte qu'ils venaient de la chambre de Midoriya. Mineta n'arrivait pas à y croire. Avec qui il pouvait bien être ?

Mineta était déjà sûr que cela ne pouvait pas être une fille de leur classe. Ashido sortait avec Kirishima. Encore une fois, Mineta n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Kirishima était sympa mais, il n'en restait pas moins un crétin.

Yaoyorozu et Jirou étaient ensemble. Pareil pour ce qui était d'Uraraka et Asui. Mineta s'était d'ailleurs reçu plusieurs coups quand il avait voulu les mater pendant qu'elles étaient ensemble.

Pour ce qui était de Hagahure, elle était avec Ojiro. Son camarade avait beaucoup de chance. Cela devait être cool de le faire avec une fille invisible. Mineta aurait adoré être à sa place.

Tout comme il aurait aimé être à la place de Midoriya. Est-ce qu'il était avec une fille de la classe B ? Il était vrai qu'elles étaient pas mal, non plus. Comme Tokage, la fille qui pouvait séparer son corps en plusieurs morceaux.

Mineta n'arrivait pas l'imaginer avec Midoriya, cependant. Cela devait être quelqu'un d'autre.

"Aaaah... Kacchan, plus fort !"

Les yeux de Mineta s'écarquillèrent et, il se figea. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être à la place de Midoriya. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire cela avec un mec.

En tout cas, cela lui paraissait plus crédible tout d'un coup. Il était vrai que Midoriya avait toujours beaucoup admiré son ami d'enfance. Il parlait presque tout le temps de lui.

C'était pour cela que Bakugou rejetait toutes les filles qui essayaient de l'approcher. Parce qu'il était avec Midoriya. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Mineta avait toujours trouvé bizarre sa façon de se battre contre les filles.

Il prit son oreiller pour se le mettre sur la tête. Ce ne fut cependant pas suffisant pour l'empêcher d'entendre les cris de Midoriya. Ils auraient pu aller faire cela ailleurs. Comme dans la chambre de Bakugou. N'importe où du moment que Mineta n'avait pas à entendre ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il n'entendit plus rien. Ils devaient avoir terminé. Il allait donc pouvoir dormir. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partirent pour un second tour et, Midoriya criait toujours aussi fort.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa chambre se trouvait aussi près de celle de Midoriya ? La vie était vraiment injuste.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
